Unused Weapons
In Deadliest Warrior, some weapons appear during testing or the simulation that doesn't appear in the official weapons list of the warrior. Cannons Due to being a siege weapon requiring an entire crew, early cannons are only tested to compare with another siege weapon that was commonly used. (Pirates, Cortés, Pancho Villa). Bayonet Many warriors in the show have bayonets but are untested, possibly because the other enemy has a bayonet also and there would be no edge against each other. Instead, another melee weapon is used. (George Washington, Napoleon, Musketeer). Rajput Warriors Twin Hooks In a short video when two rajput opened a sack full of rajputana weapons their where a pair of twin hooks in it but it was not shown in list or in the simulation ,probably because the rajputs in the deadliest warrior where known to use a very different arsenal then any of the warriors and twin hooks where already used in arsenal of shaolin monks. Gladiator Pugio In the episode, the Gladiator killed another gladiator by cutting his throat with the Pugio dagger. This weapon is more used for finishing off an enemy than actual combat. This knife has also been used by Roman Centurions. Viking Bow and Arrow The episode showed Vikings hunting with bows and using fire arrows to burn houses. Ninja Makibishi Caltrop Caltrops appeared in the testing but were not used due to no lethality. Sai Sais were shown in testing but were too short ranged. Net A net was used in combination with the ninjato during training. Spear A ninja farmer was shown killing a samurai with a spear. Kama A Kama is a small scythe used as a farming tool. In ninja times, it was turned into a hooking weapon. The modified Kusarigama is part Kama, part ball-and-chain. Tekagi-shuko Tekagi-shuko are claws worn on the palms of the hands. Ninjas used them to block sword slashes. At night, the ninja would look like it could block swords barehanded. Spartan Falcata A sword commonly found near the Mediteranean sea. Although not native to Greece, some Spartans did use this larger hacking sword. This sword is in the videogame as the Spartan's weapon. Pirate Musket Some scenes showing pirates raiding a ship had some pirates using muskets. This was relatively rare as muskets were more expensive than pistols and blunderbusses and the close range fighting of being on a ship would make them unwielding. Knight Flanged Mace During the scenes of fighting between two Knight armies, one of the Knights was using a Flanged Mace. This Mace would be used in the video game. Shaolin Monk Meteor Hammer In the simulation, this was the first weapon used in the fight against the Maori as well as in a dramatization showing the Monks fighting off bandits. It acts similarly to the whipchain. Wind and Fire Wheels Some scenes of testing shows these weapons used as melee weapons and projectiles. Because the Maori had no projectiles, this weapon was not used as it would give the monk an unfair advantage. Yakuza Katana A Katana or a similar sword appeared at testing and the beginning of the fight but not used at all. The Aftermath mentions that using the Katana in a gangster fashion is dishonorable, and that it would actully be a hinderance do to making the user a big target. Mafia Stiletto A switchblade is used in the simulation by another mafioso in place of the Ice Pick. Brass Knuckles Brass Knuckles were shown by the experts. It was replaced by the larger and more lethal baseball bat. Colt M1911A1 In the simulated fight, a member of the Mafia was seen holding a Colt M1911A1 pistol as he was being chased into the elevator by the Yakuza boss. Straight Razor This was also shown off by the experts, and could be seen on their weapons table. It was replaced in testing by the Ice Pick. Garrote Another weapon shown off on the weapons table, probably discarded because of the need for stealth to be effective. It was later the Short Range weapon of the CIA. William Wallace Broadsword Some scenes showed Wallace using a one handed sword with his targe. It was too short to be his Claymore. This sword is in the Deadliest Warrior: Legends game. Axe This metal axe was shown to compare with the Zulu Axe. IRA Mac 10 Knife A knife was being used to simulate a slingshot kill. Taliban Pistol Knife The bayonett could be removed and used as a knife. SWAT Taser A normal taser was used on a volunteering intern to demonstrate the effects of being hit by the Taser Shockwave. Flash Grenades The SWAT experts used flash grenades in the hostage rescue simulation test with the LWRC-PSD assault rifle. Jesse James Derringer A picture of a small Derringer pistol was posted on Jesse James's bio page at Spike.com. It was likely going to be Jesse's special weapon, but dropped for having a range advantage over Al Capone's brass knuckles. Al Capone Pump Action Shotgun Baseball Bat In a story recounted by one of the Capone experts, Al Capone beat two of his disloyal gang members with a baseball bat, then finished them off with a pistol shot to the head. Snub Nose Revolver Meyer Lansky II was is shown aiming a Snub Nose Revolver during the intro of the experts of the Al Capone team. Colt M1911 The Capone experts are seen multiple times wielding this handgun. Capone is also seen executing a gangster with his Colt M1911. Viet Cong Simonov Rifle In the fight, one of the Viet Congs was using a rifle despite the fact that there was no rifle testing on the show. Waffen SS MP40 During one of the flashbacks of the Waffen SS, at least 2 Waffen SS units are using MP40s Karabiner 98k Karabiner rifles were seen in the final simulation, though no battle data was gathered for it. Model 24 grenade One scene showing the Nazis in a fight had one of them throw a Model 24 grenade. This was replaced by the bouncing betty. Somali Pirate Revolver A revolver was shown being used by one of the experts. Since the Cartel didn't have a signature pistol, the revolver wasn't used in the fight. Aztec Jaguar Tepoztopilli Tepoztopilli is a spear with obsidian blades on the tip. The tip is covered in a way similar to the Macuahuitl, the more common weapon for Aztec Jaguars. CIA Cane Gun A cane gun is seen on the CIA's table but wasn't used, probably for its only single fire capability. KGB Push Dagger A very short push dagger was shown being used by the KGB to interrogate someone by using force. This same blade is the type of blade inside the shoe knife. AKS 74U an AKS 74U was seen on the seat of the KGB van,just before the last KGB gets out.Although,he is shown slipping a Scorpion instead of the AKS into his coat. Musketeer Plug Bayonet A plug bayonet was briefly demonstrated by the Musketeer experts during the Flintlock Musket demonstration, as well as being used during the final battle. However, it never made an individual appearance. Ming Warrior Poison Gas Grenade A poisonous grenade was shown disabling a Chinese army, making them dizzy and sick. This was replaced by the Mechanical Land Mine, possibly because of the difficulty of testing it safely. Comanche Comanche War Club A war club was shown in the montage of weapons training after the commercial break after the War Lance test. This club had a rope attached to it that allowed a Comanche to strangle their opponent like a Garrote Wire. Navy SEALs Shotgun One of the Navy SEALs experts was shown wielding a shotgun, probably an Ithaca 37 Stakeout. William The Conqueror Norman Shield Joan of Arc Pavise Large shields too heavy for melee defense, but allows crossbowmen cover from enemy archers. Lawrence of Arabia TNT Lawrence of Arabia was shown damaging the Hejaz Railway to deceive the Ottomans before the Battle of Aqaba. He used the same TNT in the fight simulation to confuse Teddy. Hernan Cortes Garrote The garrote was shown in an online video, detailing Cortes' favored method of torturing Aztec natives for information. Crazy Horse Self Bow Some of Crazy Horse's Lakota had bows but didn't use them. Some believe that these bows were tested but removed from the fight due to ineffectiveness against guns. Tomahawk See also Easter Eggs Category:Weapons Category:Lists